


Standing By You

by PixelatedRose



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Misgendering, Other, Swearing, enbyphobia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2020-06-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:01:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24758212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PixelatedRose/pseuds/PixelatedRose
Summary: Roman is head over heels for his friend, Darcey, who’s been stringing him along for a while. One night something happens and Darcey begins to think Roman may not be as bad as they first thought.
Relationships: Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Deceit | Janus Sanders
Comments: 1
Kudos: 35





	Standing By You

Roman Prince worked as a part-time actor, part-time freelance writer and part-time college kid. He liked going to the local coffee shop only to order hot cocoa and a poppyseed muffin. He was charming, handsome, funny, and kind. Oh, and he was head-over-gay-heels in love with his roommate, Darcey McKloud.

Darcey was a fine person. They had agreed to let Roman in as their roommate nearly a year ago, and it was painfully clear to any person ever that the taller boy was a lovesick fool, all but drooling over his shorter roommate. Darcey was a part-time barista who worked the graveyard shift at local 24 hour grocery stores on the weekends. They attended the same school as Roman, but tended to skip classes. Despite that, they were by far the smartest kid in their class.

Darcey was witty, smart, eloquent, and dashing. They were also a total chaotic-tired asshole.

"Would you like paper or plastic, ma'am?" Darcey asked tiredly.

"Oh!! Paper  _ please _ ! I mean how can anyone  _ ever _ choose plastic I mean it's just-"

"No one cares ma'am, please it's three in the morning just let me do my job without having to listen to you."

"Well I never!!  _ You _ sir-"

"Not a sir, ma'am."

" _ You _ , checker, should be a little more kind to your customers!!"

"Again ma'am. It's three in the morning no one gives a fuck." Darcey rubbed the bridge of their nose and sighed, watching the lady storm away with her hard to handle paper bags.

The next person in line came up and loaded their items onto the belt. About a minute away from when Darcey’s shift ended.

Without even looking, they muttered a, “Are you fucking kidding me…?” and hid their face in their arms, too tired to care about the customer.

That was until there was a gentle  _ tap tap tap _ on their shoulder and cool, sweet, “Hey there, cutie!”

Darcey looked up and smiled tiredly. Standing there was their charmingly idiotic roommate, Roman. “ _ Roman _ !” They feigned excitement. “How  _ very _ nice to see you! What are  _ you _ doing here?” Before Roman could answer, Darcey interjected. “Come all this way just so I wouldn’t have to wait alone in the rain for a bus? Aww, that’s  _ so _ sweet of you!” They placed a hand softly on Roman’s and smiled.

The striking red that adorned Roman’s face was all worth it.

Some people are oblivious to the signs of love. Darcey, however, was  _ very _ aware of them. In fact, they happened to enjoy the attention, despite not feeling the same way. And it was  _ oh so fun _ to watch the taller boy trip and fumble around whenever they smiled or, heaven help Roman,  _ winked _ at him. Darcey had to admit, it was an entertaining game to play.

Roman recovered and smiled boldly. “Yep! Tiss I! The shining knight to guide the striking royalty back to their kingdom!!” the theatrical man bent down in a bow, lending his arm out to the shorter person.

Darcey rolled their eyes and stepped past the gesture. “Well, dear knight, let us await our ‘noble steed’ out in the rain. You didn’t happen to bring an umbrella, did you?”

Roman stopped, his face frozen in an uncomfortable grin. “Ah, well, I have my jacket! I could hold it over our heads while we wait! Or-”

Darcey interrupted their friend. “Ha! You really think it’ll stop the rain? It’s fine, I got a hood, RoRo, no need for something so dramatic.”

Roman’s smile faltered for only a moment. “Oh, okay! I’ll have to remember to bring something for you next time then!”

“That’s  _ oh so _ sweet!  _ Thank _ you for thinking of me like that!” Darcey exclaimed, knowing his act was getting almost too cheesy to be believable.

But then again, Roman was as dense as fruitcake.

His face lit up with a light pink pride and he offered his arm once more to Darcey, who again ignored it.

The pair walked out to the bus stop and began to wait, kicking up idle chatter as they both tried to ignore the pelting droplets.

Soon they were joined by another person. He wore a backpack and a nice jacket and kept to himself for a while, but soon he glanced over to Darcey, looking them up and down, as if he was trying to figure something out about them.

“Hey,” He finally spoke up. Darcey and Roman stopped talking and turned to him. The man nodded at Darcey. “You’re one of those homosexual men, aren’t you?”

It was such a weird question. Who the hell asks things like that? Dacey paused for a moment before answering. “Sure? I’m not a man though.”

The man scrunched up his nose and leaned away from Darcey, going so far as to take a step in the opposite direction. “ _ Sure _ you aren’t, man...You know you gay men are pretty disgusting, right?”

Darcey flinched. “Please don’t call me a man. If you want to call me something, call me they/them.”

The man snorted. “Oh so you’re  _ also _ one of those delusional guys that think there’s more than two genders, huh? If you don’t like me calling you a man, then come and fight me like one- oh  _ wait _ , I guess a  _ non-man _ like you  _ couldn’t _ -”

“Hey!” Roman stepped out in front of the quickly shrinking Darcey. “That’s my friend you’re talking about there. I really don’t think they appreciate that very much.”

“Oh yeah? And what are you gonna do about it? He’s a man and you know it, there’s nothing you can ever do to change-”

The man never got to finish what he was saying before he was interrupted by Roman’s fist. “I think they told you that they’re not a man. Respect that before anything else bad happens, buddy.”

The bus pulled up to the curb.

Roman turned and started walking up to the doors, grabbing Darcey’s hand firmly in his own. “C’mon, Dee. Let’s get home, kay?”

The man didn’t join them on the bus as Roman led a semi-shocked Darcey to a seat near the back of the bus. They didn’t talk on the ride back, and when Darcey finally did turn to talk, they found a drowsy Roman leaning against the window.

Darcey thought about what had happened. They’d get their fair share of bigots and enbyphobic people while they worked and whenever that happened, they’d just have to sit there and take it. But Roman...they'd never been misgendered so explicitly in front of him before…

Darcey looked at Roman fondly.

Maybe he wouldn’t be the worst person to fall in love with after all...


End file.
